(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a slide, and more particularly, to one provides a transient positioning for a mobile track in relation to a fixed track when the mobile track is extended and later the positioning is automatically released by applying a certain push force to the mobile track.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a mobile track is pulled out from a slide designed with better functionality that is generally available in the market, the mobile track is usually very difficult to be retracted into a fixed track of a slide due to the disposition of a positioning device at where the mobile track is incorporated with the fixed track so to prevent the mobile track from retraction, or the mobile track is retained in relation to the fixed track to prevent the former from being disengaged from the latter and a further release operation is provided to disengage the mobile track. Many improvements have been made and granted with or pending applications as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,899 (Taiwan Utility Model No. 190765), U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,891 (Taiwan Utility Model No. 191092), Taiwan Utility Model Nos. 215620, 216738, and 216739, and Taiwan Patent Application No. 092206231 (Publication No. 589968).
Whereas depending on the nature of the application of the slide, the mechanical demands on the slide varies. Therefore, the development of an even more appropriate product is necessary. The present invention differs from those patents cited above in that the positioning function to prevent the mobile track from being retracted is designed with a feature of “mandatory release” to facilitate the retraction of the mobile track.